


The drunken lion and his sapphire

by Wolf_Of_Westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (hopefully) funny, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, one chapter, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_Westeros/pseuds/Wolf_Of_Westeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth have been friends for some time, both of them feel there feelings grow but neither let it show, that's until they both head out to the bar and Brienne let's the lads persuade her to join in a drinking game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drunken lion and his sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first one chapter fic... My second in all :) any mistakes are mine lol I am not the best speller, and I am writing this on my iPad :)  
> I hope you really enjoy it, it's just a bit of fun and fluff :)

"Seriously Tyr, it's not going to happen so you better stop trying to make it happen" Brienne scowled, Jaime raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his drink, hiding a smirk which was playing across his lips. Tyrion threw his head back and laughed, pushing the glass of lager towards Brienne again.

"Come on Brienne, just one drink, it's taaaaasty" he grins and nudges it ever so closer. Brienne rolls her eyes and sighs, sitting up even more and grabbing the glass.

"If I drink this one drink, you will leave me alone?" she questioned, her eyes surveying Tyrions face for any hint of a joke.

"Of course Brienne! I would never push you to do something you didn't want too..." Tyrion grinned and Jaime laughed

"Brother, it's already to late for that, you already are" he winked at Brienne, taking great pleasure in the soft redness that hints across her cheeks.

"Oh, she wants to have this drink, she just wants to make out as if she doesn't, so she can seem like little miss goody two shoes" Tyrion grinned like the Cheshire cat and drained off his glass of lager.

Brienne frowned as Tyrion puts his hand up and gets the waitress to bring another lager over. Jaime just grins, signalling he wants another one too.

"You have both drank way too much..." she states, taking a small sip of the lager, making a face then putting it down. Jaime opens his mouth in mock offence, gripping the front of his t-shirt and raises his eyebrows

"Are you calling me a drunkard, Miss Tarth?" he covers his mouth, shaking his head, while his eyes glint with the smile she knows is plastered across his face. Brienne just shakes her head and rests her head in her hands

"Yes, in fact I am Mr Lannister, you have drunk five pints already and we have only been here about two hours" he grins cheekily and hides behind the rim of his empty glass, acting like a little boy who has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tyrion chuckles to himself, watching Jaime.

"Yeah, Jaime, you have drunk FIVE pints! Naughty boy" A mischievous glint reaches Tyrions eyes. Brienne just shakes her head, staring at him.

"Your worst mister! You have had..." she goes silent for a minute as the waitress comes over with a two largers. She smiles at Tyrion, and winks at Jaime. Brienne bites her tongue to stop herself from saying anything. Jaime takes no notice of the waitress and turns back to his drinking partners. 

"I think we should play a game..." Jaime smirks, picking up his drink. "we should all drink our drinks, and whoever finishes them last has to pay for the next round, he grins at Brienne, knowing she hates losing, especially too Jaime, so if she lost he knows she would try again. 

Brienne shakes her head. "No way Jaime, not happening." she crosses her arms over her chest. 

Jaime smirks, the pouts. "Awwww, is likkle Brienney too scared of a likkle dwink?" he grins, teasing her with a baby voice. It has the desired affect and she grits her teeth. 

"Fine, I'll partake in your stupid little game, just to shut you up" she grabs her drink, and stares at Jaime. He grins wide and grabs his, as does Tyrion. 

"Ready... 3, 2, 1... GO!" the three of them put the drink too there lips and begin swallowing the drink. Brienne almost chokes but keeps on drinking. Tyrion drains his glass in ten seconds, jaime in twelve and brienne in twenty two. Jaime grins as he watches her down the alcohol, watching a little bit dribble down her chin, he has to fight to urge to wipe it off... Or lick it off. 

"AH Ha! Come in Brienne, pay up, we won fair and square! Youuuuuu lost! To me and Jaime! What a pride killer!" Tyrion grins at his victory and teasing while Jaime laughs uncontrolably at the look in Briennes face. 

"Fuck you lannister, I will win next round" she wipes her chin and puts her hand up too order three more drinks. Jaime and Tyrion raise there eyebrows at each other, Jaime grins and gives Tyrion the thumbs up.

The waitress comes over with three more beers, and brienne pays her, looking rather annoyed. Jaime smirks and grabs briennes right hand.

"Now now dear, don't be angry, we won, you lost..." he is interrupted by brienne slapping his arm, none too gently. He laughs and rubs his arm with his prosthetic hand (which Tyrion had painted gold for his own amusement) but does not let go of her hand. The waitress handout there drinks, looking jealously at Brienne and strides off. Brienne, finally noticing there hands stil being entwined, quickly untangles it and grabs her drink, blushing furiously. 

"Ready, 1,2,3... GO!!" again they drank and again brienne lost. She scowled and ordered even more drinks, and this was how it went for over five rounds, only too be interrupted when Tyrion passed out after his 13th drink. 

"Y-You drink waaaay too.... Fast Jay.... Jaime... " Brienne slurred, grabbing her 7th pint and looking at him. 

"I will win.... Win thist tiiime" she grins and Jaime starts to drink, but chokes and beings to cough. Brienne continues drinking and finishes her pint before Jaime. He laughs as she jumps up and dances around.

"YAAAAAAAAAYY...... I... I told you... Ou I would win!!, I am the best brienne!" Jaime stands up and stumbles towards her, she grins and wraps her arms around him. He grins happily, burying his head into her shoulder and enveloping himself in her scent. She wraps her arms tighter around him, sighing softly. Jaime closed his eyes, thinking he was the happiest man in the planet when he heard a loud wretch and then a warm liquid go down his back.

"Jaime.... I am so so so sorwwy Jaime... I didn't expect it..." she frowns and puts her hand on her face. Jaime, meanwhile was grimacing as he was walking towards the bathroom, to wipe it off. He reaches the male toilets and pushes the door open, to his surprise Brienne follows. 

"Brienne! Y-You can't come in here!! It's the mans toilets" he explains sincerely. Brienne shakes her head and grabs toilet paper

"Mans shmans, I do what I want whenever I want" she grins proudly, Jaime laughs heartily and Brienne wipes her sick of his back.

"You... S-should take your top off... I can put it in the water then..." she begins to run the tap and fill up the sink. She begins to giggle at what the water does to her reflection.

Jaime grabs her around the waist. If he had not been intoxicated, he would have never done this, but happily he was, so he took the next step. "Maybe you want to see me with no top on..." he whispered in her ear. She stops giggling and her face goes bright red. "maybe I do..." the alcohol had given her confidence and her normal uptight manner was dropped. Jaime grins and takes his t-shirt off, giving it too Brienne. Her face goes red and she puts the tshirt in the water and turns back to him.

Her eyes roam over his bare chest, and she giggles, her hand reaching out to touch it. "does it tickle, Jaime?" she asks him. He shakes his head."No it feels good" he answers and she smiles. He reaches out to cup her face, her eyes widen. 

"You have beautiful eyes... Like sapphires" he mumbles, stoking her jawline, his eyes showing his adoration for her... His love. 

"No, Jaime..." she shakes her head sadly "I have not got beautiful eyes... Yours are beautiful... Your whole face is beautiful..." her hand comes up to rest on his and she closes her eyes and leans into his hand. Jaime smiles, "You think I am beautiful?" he askes her and she nods "I have always thought you were beautiful, you are my beautiful lion" she smiles. He leans forward and presses his lips to hers, his arms wrap themselves around her waist and her arms were around his shoulders. He presses into her, every aspect of there body touching and he licks her bottom lip, she opens her mouth and allows him entrance. He smiles against her lips and begins to explore her mouth with his tongue, she lets of little sighs and moans, which just encourage him more. They finally jump apart when Tyrion waddles into the men's room. 

"Jaime? Brienne?" he looks confused for a second and then grins "so you finally got together! Oh my god I have been waiting for this since.. Forever... He grins and goes into the cubicle" Jaime goes red and Brienne pulls him out of the males toilets. When they come out of the guys toilets Brienne pulls him back around for another kiss, eager she opens her mouth again. He grins and they stand there for a whole ten minutes, exploring each others mouths. When Tyrion finally emerges he laughs, dragging them both too the door, and shakes his head.

"You two... I am going to order a taxi for us all, as much as I'd love to see my brother and best friend get laid for once, I am not going to let you now because you won't remember it" he winks at Jaime and his brother face goes red. After half an hour of waiting in the mid summers night, two taxis arrive.

Jaime runs at Brienne and kisses her passionately, Brienne grins against his lips and her hand travels up his still bare back, and runs her nails down it. Tyrion laughs and pulls Jaime towards his and Tyrions cab, "you two can see each other tomorrow..." he laughs as Jaime struggles to get back to Brienne. Brienne stumbles towards her cab and the driver askes her where too, she gives him her address and he drives off, she watches Jaimes cab disappear into the distance. 

While Brienne was asleep Jaime had sent a text to her, that, because of her alcohol indosed sleep, she didn't hear. In the morning she woke up, her head was pounding and she felt like shit. When she finally checked her phone, she saw a text from Jaime, confused and barely remembering anything from the night before she opened it. 

From Jaime L (3:05 am): I Love You Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, comments are love :)


End file.
